Rockin' Road Trip
by Karatewolfgurl
Summary: Two unlikely music groups have been forced together on a national tour by two plotting managers... What is in store for our unlikely group of singers? Could it be love, tragedy? But whateverz in store it sure to make u laugh.
1. Prolouge

Hi everybody! I'm the new kid on the block and I finally have the time to write my first fanfic! Just to tell you I don't own any songs I use and I don't own Inuyasha, sadly.

Inuyasha: Inu Hanyou, 21

Miroku: 22, Monk Powers

Kouga: 21, Wolf Youkai

Sesshomaru: 25, Inu Youkai

Kagome: 20, Miko Powers

Sango: 21

Ayame: 21, Wolf Youkai

Kagura: 24, Wind Youkai

Rin: 10

Michelle: 23

Nicole: 21

"Talking"

'Thinking'

So without further adieu (spelling)….

**Rockin' Road Trip**

**Prologue**

"You sure this is going to be a good idea Michelle? What if they don't accept the arrangements? I know my girls will throw a fit."

"Well I think it's a good idea. It's the best way for them to be popular. Have I ever proved you wrong?"

"Well there was that one time when you told me to stand up in the shopping cart and I fell and hit my head on the concrete."

"Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place 'cuz that was a really stupid idea..."

"I was 5 for crying out loud! Ugh….So when do you think it would be a good time to give them the 'ever-so-great' news."

"Tomorrow. That way they can cool down and warm up by this coming Wednesday."

"Michelle, you do realize that tomorrow is Tuesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine, whatever…."

"You know I have to tell the boys and they'll give me a worse time than your girls will…"

"You have no idea what they can and will put me through. (Sigh) See ya in two days."

"Bye."

Nicole walked down the hallway to her clients. 'Boy this will be _great_ fun...'

She opened the door to the studio conference room and sat at the head of the table. All eyes were on her.

"So," said Kagome, "What is this all about?"

"And why do we have to pack?" said Sango.

"Um…well….you see…that was my sister Michelle and she was making a business proposition," began Nicole.

"Like what?" said Ayame.

"Like….that we bring her group and my group…together on a national tour.."

"Wait a minute, isn't her group a punk rock band?" pointed out Kagura, "Not only that, but _guys_!"

"Yeah…" Nicole mumbled.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled Sango, "I do not want to be stuck in a tour bus with stinky, horny, drugged up guys for months, maybe years on end!"

"I think it's a great idea," said Ayame. Nicole gave her a grateful smile. "What if these boys are just utterly, downright H-O-T-T!" Nicole should've known not to trust Ayame to help her out.

"I think I'm with Ayame on this one," said Kagura. "Plus, we might attract some more fans."

"I can't believe you guys want to do this! Kagome, please talk some sense into these guys," begged Sango.

"I dunno Sango, they have some pretty good and compelling arguments, and besides what if this does do some good for us," replied Kagome.

"So you'll do it?" said Nicole.

With a curt nod of Kagome's head Nicole jumped for joy.

"Fine, " Sango huffed. "But this gives us the right to have a month's vacation at anywhere of our choice."

"Deal!"

"Ok," said Kagome. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"WHAT!" yelled the group.

"Ok, boys pack up your stuff and get on the bus," commanded Michelle.

"What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why the crap do we have to pack!"

"'Cuz you guys, me, and my sister and her pop group are going to be on a bus traveling all over the country, to sing and dance," she replied.

"Fuck no! I ain't goin' on no damn bus with a _girl _pop group! That will totally blow our reputation!" yelled an enraged hanyou.

"Wait, did you say a _girl_ pop group. As in sing and shake their asses," said the perverted Miroku. "I'm in!"

"Glad somebody is, although for a crude cause," added Michelle.

"I'll go for the babes. Plus, I got nothin' better to do," replied Kouga.

"And you Sesshomaru?" asked Michelle.

"I don't care. As long as we can get publicity," replied Sesshomaru.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess you just have to come along," sneered Kouga.

"Shut it wolf," shot Inuyasha, "What if I don't go?"

"Then I'll tell the media what you did so you could be in this lil' group of ours," said a smug Michelle.

"Feh! Fine! But I ain't gonna like this one bit!"

"And no one expects you to either," said Michelle as she headed for the door. "And by the way, we're leaving tomorrow," Michelle said as she shut the door behind her.

A loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" could be heard within a 10 mile radius.

So what do you guys think? I'm not very good with grammar and shit like that, but what ever. I hope you guys enjoyed my first couple pages of my fic. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. The Meeting

Once again I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"They are taking forever," an exasperated Michelle said, "Nicole is always late. She gets that from mom."

She had been waiting outside of the New York music studio for over an hour! She hoped the limo would arrive soon because it was starting to get cold. And after another five minutes, to her joy, a black stretch limo pulled up into the studio's drop off zone. Once the limo came to a complete stop, Nicole got out of the front passenger seat and apologized to her older sister.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible. Worse than what it is in LA," said Nicole, "Well let me get the girls and you introduced and you can take us up to meet the boys."

Nicole walked up to the rear door and opened it up. The first girl out had raven black hair, blue-green eyes, and a warm aura about her. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had on some white vans, a jean skirt that reached to her knees, a pink shirt, and a jean jacket. Michelle also noticed that she had two earrings in her right ear and one earring in her left.

The next one out of the car had chocolate brown hair, magenta eyes, and looked to be around the previous girl's age. Michelle could tell that she had a fiery spirit about her. She was obviously the tom-boy of the group for she wore green cargo pants, a green tank top, a green jacket of some sort, some black and green vans, and she had a green head band around her neck. She too, had earrings only two in each ear.

The next girl to come out had red-vibrant hair, with emerald green eyes, and what Michelle could figure, she looked to be a wolf youkai. She wore some flip-flops, a white mini skirt, and a light blue tank top, with a white jean jacket. She had sweat bands on her arms and seemed to have this child-like smile, proving to be full of mischief.

The last girl out looked to be about in her late twenties, with jet-black hair and red eyes. She seemed to be the most mature out of all of them. She was wearing a pair of faded flared jeans, a purple tank top, and a white sweater. She was caring a fan with her and she looked like a Youkai.

"Well," Nicole began, "The first one is Kagome," said girl gave a smile, "the second one is Sango," the girl in green gave her a nod, "third girl is Ayame," the girl gave a lil' wave, "and the last one is Kagura," she simply looked at Michelle, "And they are 'The Jewel's Maidens'." (I know bad name. Work with me people!)

"It's nice to finally meet you all. Nicole has told me all about you guys. And let me be the first to welcome you guys to New York. My name's Michelle and you know me as Nicole's older sister. Let me take you to meet the boys and get you gals outta the chilly weather," said Michelle.

They all followed Michelle through the double glass doors and to the elevators. Michelle explained to her new arrivals that the boys were recording a few songs for their debut album. Once they reached the 5th floor, Michelle led them through a series of hallways until they reached the door of the recording studio.

They entered into the room silently and looked through the window pane. The girls' reactions were various, Kagome's jaws dropped, Sango's eyes went wide, Ayame took on a wolfish grin and was drooling, and Kagura just stared.

All the thoughts running through the girl's heads were, 'They're freakin' SEXY!'

The boys had yet to notice that they had company for they were discussing what song to play next.

**Boys POV**

"That last song was good guys, I'm getting pumped up for our tour," said an excited Kouga.

"I'm in a good mood cuz we get to meet the girls today," said a perverted Miroku,"I wonder if one will accept my proposal."

"Only in your dreams you lecher," replied Inuyasha, "Now lets get this last song done so we can get this over with. I'm hungry."

Kouga picked up his drum sticks, Sesshomaru got his fingers ready on the key board, Miroku picked up his bass guitar, and Inuyasha walked up to the mic with his guitar in hands. "Ready," began Inuyasha, "1, 2, 3…" and they began to play.

**Normal POV **

**(Go to: ****http: to hear the actual song…)**

"_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and  
No one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening"_

As Inuyasha sang the first part of the song, the boys finally noticed that they had company. Amazingly beautiful company.

"_And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening"_

Kagome noticed that the lead singer was just drop-dead gorgeous. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and adorable dog ears. He was wearing a pair of black Dickies and a red muscle t-shirt that accented his strong chest. He had an earring in his right ear and had a barbed wire tattoo on his left arm.

As Miroku joined in with Inuyasha he couldn't keep the perverted grin off his boyish face:

"_We come into this world  
And we all are the same  
In that moment there's no one to blame"_

Sango couldn't help but to stare at the bass player. He was wearing some dark blue baggy jeans, a white under shirt, and a purple button up shirt. He had two earrings in his left ear and one earring in his right. But what got her attention was that he was starring at her intently with his purple eyes. He winked at her. She turned the color of a cherry.

Then Sesshomaru and Kouga joined in for the chorus:

"_But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've seen, seen"_

Ayame was licking her lips at the sight of the drummer. His wolfish grin made her knees weak. He wore brown Dickies, a black muscle shirt, and a sleeveless white button up shirt. His brown eyes expressing his interest in the young woman.

Inuyasha led the second verse:

"_Living in this place it's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying  
It's dying"_

Miroku joined in:

"_People always tell me this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in His hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is He listening?"_

'I believe He is listening,' thought Kagura when she looked Sesshomaru up and down. From what she could smell she thought that Sesshomaru seemed to be full Inu Youkai, but she didn't need a good sense of smell to tell he was at least part Inu Youkai because of his long flowing silver hair, eyes of gold, and pointed ears. The clothes he was wearing made him appear to be more of a sex god than a demon. His tight black leather pants, his white muscle shirt, and ripped gray vest.

"_We're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say"_

Then all four boys sang again:

"_The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what were told_

_And we can't come back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we see, see, see_

_We come into this world  
And we are all the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame  
But we're living in this world   
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect now I say"_

Inuyasha took a solo:

"_The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
There's no hope  
That's what were told"_

The others joined in:

"_And we can't come back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we see, see, see"_

And Inuyasha finished up alone:

"_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening"_

As the last sound of the guitar echoed off the walls, the boys could hear the applause from the next room. They looked up at their manager, who was beconing them to come into the room. They set down their equipment and went into the next room.

"Well done boys," congratulated Michelle," I believe that song will be a hit."

"Feh, can we get the introductions over with, I'm starvin'," said an exasperated Inuyasha.

"Now, now Inuyasha. Don't be so rude to these fine, young ladies," said Miroku.

"Anyways," Michelle began," The one with the dog ears and rude temper is Inuyasha," he just scoffed," The one with the winking problem is Miroku," he just smiled, "The one with the pony tail is Kouga," he waved," And the tall silent guy is Sesshomaru," said boy just stared, "And they are 'Red Flag' " (Don't ask…)

"Guys this is Kagome," the girl gave a warm smile, "This is Sango," the girl blushed and nodded her head, This is Ayame," she gave a peace sign," And last but not least, Kagura," said woman nodded her head.

"Well, I can not express my happiness that we get to work with such beautiful young ladies such as yourselves," said Miroku, "But I have a question for you ladies…"

"Oh no, not again," said Kouga.

"Would you ladies be interested in bearing my children?" asked Miroku.

All the girls had sweatdrops on their foreheads and gave him a forceful, "NO!"

"That's what you get you dumbass," said Inuyasha, "And why would you want to ask them? They're trying to take our fame."

Kagome's impression of Inuyasha went from good-looking to arrogant bastard.

"HENTAI!"

Kagome looked over to see Sango cherry red and very disgruntled, and then saw a Miroku laying unconscious on the floor with a big hand print on his face.

"Did I forget to tell you that he's a perv?" asked Michelle, "Well let's take you guys to the hotel so you can get ready for our trip!" said a cheery Michelle.

"Something tells me this is going to be an loooooooooooooong trip," said Nicole as she and the others were led out into the parking lot.

Well, what do you guys think? It's like 2:33 AM! Wow! Anyways, I think from now on I'll use some kind of symbol to tell you guys who's singing what. Getting hand cramps. Well keep reviewing and I'll keep typing.


	3. Getting to Know You

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was getting swamped with work from my teachers, but now it's finals and soon summer break! Now I can have more time to write my story. I promise I won't fail you guys!

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

Michelle led her guests up to their rooms. Sango and Kagome got a room and Kagura and Ayame got their own room.

"Wow," the girls said in awe.

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel," said Michelle, "I hope you guys enjoy your stay."

"I bet they will," Nicole said as she came up behind Michelle, eyeing the girls. They left Kagome and Sango to unpack and get settled in.

"Do you think I should've told them that Inuyasha and Miroku got the adjoining room?" asked Michelle.

"No," answered Nicole,"They'll find out eventually."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..."Man, those girls are total babes. Not to mention that they have killer right hooks," said Miroku as he rubbed his abused jaw.

"Feh, they're bitches and I can't stand that we're gonna havta go around the whole fuckin' country with them. Bitchy, PMSing, girls," said a disgruntled Inuyasha.

"You're starting to sound like one," whispered Miroku.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!"

And with that, Miroku ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He could hear Inuyasha's cursing and threats. He spun around and took a deep breath. 'Why is it so hot in here? And where did all this steam come from?' thought Miroku. He glanced at the counter and saw all forms of feminine products from make-up to pads. 'Oh shit…'

He then took a look in the mirror and what he saw made his heart almost stop. He saw the silhouette of a female in the shower! He turned around as the water stopped and Sango came out of the curtain. She screamed for all she was worth and tried desperately to cover herself with the small hotel towels.

"What's wrong Sango!" said Kagome as she came in through the opposite door. She looked to Sango then to Miroku. Just then Inuyasha rammed down the door, "I'm going to rip you to shreds Miro…" Inuyasha began, but stalled as he took in the situation. "Oh fuck…"

"HENTAI!" yelled the two girls as they charged at the boys (Sango has a robe on). Miroku was lying on the floor unconscious with tons of bumps and bruises with an irate Sango hovering over him. Kagome had Inuyasha pinned up against the wall with her miko powers. She pulled out a beaded necklace, said a small prayer, and put over his neck.

"Bitch, what the hell is this?" Inuyasha said as Kagome's spell wore off.

"Your leash, Dog Boy! SIT!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha was pelted into the floor. "The name's not bitch, you asshole! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

And with that, she and Sango walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You just got us in a shit load of trouble you dumb fuck," mumbled Inuyasha from his position on the floor.

"Lookie…at the…pretty…starsth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That Kouga is such a hunk!" said Ayame as she spread out across her bed.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Kagura as she pulled out a frame of a small girl and set it on the bedside table.

"So when will Rin be joining us?" asked Ayame as she looked over at Kagura.

"I hope tomorrow, I miss my lil' girl," Kagura said affectionately. (I'll explain later in the story)

"Nicole hasn't said yet?"

"No. But I think she still needs to talk to Michelle about her coming along and finding a tutor for Rin."

"Well I hope it's soon. She's cute and she lightens up the mood during a stressful night," said Ayame as she thought back to the days where the girls were trying to find a manager.

"Anyways, I saw how you looked at that Sesshomaru person," Ayame brought up with a smile.

"What ever do you mean?" said a slightly blushing Kagura.

"You just try to play it off Miss Denial. I'm not human, so I know certain things…"

"Oh….go fuck Koga, we all could tell you wanted to do that, even if some of us are humans."

"Only on our 10th date," smirked Ayame as they continued to settle in for their stay. "Hey, after we get done with this, do you wanna go for a late night swim?"

"Sure, it would be a breather from the long plane ride here," replied Kagura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I feel like a swim right now," said Koga, "Care to join me Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not swim," but Sesshomaru walked out of the room's door and took the elevator to the gym level.

"I'll take that as a no."

Koga got undressed and put on his swimming trunks. He grabbed a towel and then stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Wait! Hold the elevator please!" called a female voice.

Koga held the door open and watched as Kagura came into the tiny room.

"Thanks," said a breathless Kagura, "My roommate ditched me when I was changing."

"It was no problem," answered Koga, "You and your roommate decided to take a late night dip too?"

"Yeah. Need a way to cool down and relax the muscles from stress."

They heard the ding of the elevator as it reached the gym and pool level.

"Damn! I forgot a towel," said Kagura.

"Why don't you go into the gym and look for the towel cabinet," suggested Koga.

Kagura headed to the gym and Koga went to the pool room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Koga opened the door to the pool room he heard a splash. He figured it was Kagura's roommate. He placed his towel on a chair next to a chair with a big t-shirt and flip-flops. As he turned to jump into the water, legs sprung, he gawked as he saw that red-haired beauty, from before come up for air. What he didn't realize until too late, was that he was already airborne and made a huge belly-flop.

"Kagura is that you?" questioned Ayame as she wiped her eyes. She looked around and saw a big mass at the bottom of the pool. "OH MY GOD!"

She ducked down into the water to retrieve the mass from the bottom of the pool.

Koga felt the mad sting of his belly-flop, silently praying that the girl didn't see his display. That was until he looked up and saw that the girl was swimming right towards him. 'Oh my God! She did see! I just want to die...wait...maybe she's saving me?' He dared a look and saw the panic in her face and thought to play it out to his advantage.

Ayame saw that this mass was definantly not Kagura, but that hot wolf demon Koga. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and brought him to the surface of the pool. She quickly went to the steps of the pool and dragged him out of the water. 'HE'S NOT BREATHING! WHAT DO I DO?' She then saw the poster on the wall of a person giving mouth-to-mouth. 'Duh!' She mentally smacked her head as she turned towards the boy lying beside her.

During her hesitation, Koga chanced a glance up at the demoness in her green bikini and couldn't help but smirk. She turned her head towards him and he quickly wiped off his smirk. He felt her hands steady his head and plug his nose. He then felt the softness of her lips as they came to his own.

"Come on Koga, breathe," Ayame cried desperately. 'His lips felt so good against mine, I just wanna...NO, Ayame he's dying here! You can't think about stuff like that when he's dying!' She bent her head down once again.

'I think I've died and gone to Heaven,' Koga thought. He felt her lips once again and decided to stick his tounge in her mouth, and pull her head closer.

When Ayame's lips came into contact with Koga's again, she felt a weight on the back of her head and something slither in between her lips. She pulled back in surprise screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I know I'm good, but you, baby, are amazing," said a grinning Koga as he looked into the girl's eyes.

She finally registered what had happened to her and glared at the grinning man before her. "YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!" And with that she kicked him into the pool.

At this time, a pink and fuming Kagura came out of the gym, towards an angry Ayame.

"What happened to you?" questioned Kagura.

"The Big Bad Wolf got me," answered Ayame as she stood up to retrieve her things from her chair. "What about you?"

"A dog," replied Kagura as the two girls walked into the elevator.

At the ding of the closing elevator, Koga surfaced with that huge grin on his face. 'She wants me.'


End file.
